Only you, Only me
by Skylarcat
Summary: MSR, smut biscuit, so eat up, lol.


**Title:** Only you, Only me  
**Author**: Skylarcat  
**Classification:** MSR, short fic  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** A smut biscuit. You know you want to read! Come on!  
**Note:** Scully and Mulder are characters that belong to Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

The fire crackled and snapped; releasing its fury upon the few scattered logs in long sharp strokes until the wood buckled into submission. The remnants of burnt cinder filled the air and left an aroma of cinnamon and bark. Its soft, gray embers danced like ballerinas briefly within the air before retreating back into the calling flames. The fiery entanglements soared like butterfly wings, its warmth undeniably present; and cast the room as well as her delicate features in shades of red and orange. And she never appeared more beautiful then at that moment.

Her sea-blue eyes looked up at him from behind long dark lashes and she smiled that smile that made him come undone and completed him all at the same time. She was a wonder of unbeknownst elements, such as beauty and admiration. Though capable of understanding such fundamentals, he was still in awe of their presence; of her being. She was so very vital to him, his lifeline, his pulse. And she would never fully understand the depths of her importance to him. 

How did she come to invade his world; to fill it with her mere presence? Only she could take a simple man like himself, and transform him into a hero. She made him feel like he could stand on mountains; that he could achieve anything. Such loneliness in motion; his life before her. 

But she was agile grace, like air; a breath of beauty. Oxygen in his life, and so much more. To follow the tracks alone for so long, to finally discover an equal; they were now one, down from their clothes to their roots. And he would gratefully fall to his knees and thank the heavens above for sending her to him. For tonight, there was only her and only him, the rest of the world would wait.

"I need you," she spoke; allowing the admission to fill the air, giving it life with her voice. And he noted no hesitation on her part. Just a truth finally spoken; no longer embedded within the tangling vines of denial, that they had been walking carefully through for years now. There would be no more tiptoeing around the inevitable, despite the thorns of consequences that threatened them.

He closed the distance between them by taking several steps towards her. His eyes regarding her with great interest. She really was beautiful. Her hair was softer then usual and fell in gentle curls around her face. Within the light of the fire, her freckles were even more pronounced; and he reached out his fingers to touch the spangled area. Her skin throbbed warm beneath his touch, and he quickly allowed his fingers to span; cupping her cheek within his hand. 

Their connection, some unexplainable thread, is what kept them together; kept her from walking away. And it was that thread that was drawing him to her now, like a moth to a flame. They were two pieces of a puzzle. They just fit together; making each other whole. 

His other hand came to caress her arm in soft gentle strokes, and she inhaled sharply at the contact. "Are you sure," he questioned, finding her hand and bringing it to his lips. He planted several small kisses along her knuckles before meeting her eyes. In an instant, he saw confirmation within the blue specks. A hint of desire appeared to laugh at him from behind dark lashes and his heart skipped a beat.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she confirmed. And that was all the permission he needed. His hands captured her waist and pulled her against him with abrupt force causing her to moan in surprise. Before her lips had time to protest, he covered them with his own. She parted, allowing him entry and he took the moment to interrogate her mouth. He lapped at the ridges of her roof before turning attention to the soft tissue of her cheek. He left no corner unexplored. Her kiss was a whisper to his thirsty lips; and he sought it like a last drink. She tasted of wine and he savored it, devoured it. Wanting it to never end. He broke only slightly to nibble on her bottom lip before consuming her lips once more; to sink deeper within her.

When they parted, she folded within his arms, not having the strength to stand on her own. And he silently praised himself for being able to take her breath away. It wasn't fair for her to always have that power. He was glad he could return the favor. Finally; having tasted forbidden fruit, he wanted more. He wanted to taste all of her. A passion was ignited within him; the fury of a cork trapped wine. 

Slowly his fingers found the tiny pearl like buttons of her blouse and began to unhook the small marvels. He almost cursed at the trembling of his hands, praying that they would stop long enough to allow him to finish the abiding task of undressing her. Her own hands came to rest upon his; and he glanced up sheepishly. 

"Let me help," she whispered; and he allowed his hands to fall to his sides as he watched her continue the task of unbuttoning her blouse. As each button released the fabric pulled and plucked; revealing more and more skin. He licked his lips.

She dismissed the blouse in one quick action and the listless shirt fell to the floor in gravely fashion. She was wearing a lacy black bra that left little to the imagination. Under his scrutiny, her cheeks turned a soft pink. "I'm wearing matching panties," she stated.

He gave her a half smile, amused by her inquiry. "Care to prove that," he challenged. 

Her eyes seemed to twinkle then; a marriage of green and blue. "It would be my pleasure," she countered, and then pulled at his shirt. "You're wearing too much." Her tiny hands brushed along his abdomen as they pulled the unwanted material off.

A heap of clothes and a second later, they were melded together in front of the fireplace. Her legs coiled around his torso, and he found the position very intimate. He could look into her eyes as they made love. It was becoming of them. They could always communicate with their glances; their stares, words were not always necessary, and in the act of love making, it seemed appropriate to find solace in each other's eyes. 

She turned her head slightly, leaving the creamy flesh of her neck exposed, and he lowered his head to kiss the abandoned area. In response, she descended lower onto his lap, taking more of him in. He filled her with such intensity, that his body began to quiver and he knew they were both close. 

Her nails dug within his shoulders; bracing herself for the upcoming waves that threatened her. She was bare before him; her emotions sprawled out like butterfly wings, there for his viewing. And she never looked more beautiful.

Her body glistened within the light of the fire, and he brought his hands to rest along her hips; meeting each thrust. Their bodies were on the edge now, both covered in perspiration. She quickened the pace; her hips bounding in a seductive tango leaving him to catch up in the dance. His own hips buckled, melting further within her; sinking into the depths of total utter completeness. 

"Let go with me." And she nodded in agreement. Folding her hands within his own; he watched as she released all control. And in a moment they were flying, crashing against each other, sinking in each wave of climax.

Her breath was rapid; her body trembling and in an instant he released, filling her with total regard. His own body spent and exhausted. Her head came to rest upon his shoulder and he bowed, kissing the fiery damp strands of soft curls. "I love you," he spoke; one last confession for the night.

She snuggled further within his arms, her eyes close, already beginning to succumb to slumber. He lowered their bodies onto the rug and pulled the afghan off the sofa to cover them. Just before allowing sleep to come, he heard her softly whisper, "I love you too." And he never was more complete.

The end! 


End file.
